


Дальний Свет

by Sovetnik_I, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [6]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Single work, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Октавиусу казалось, что это плод его фантазии. Что Джед не стоит сейчас у него на пороге, перемазанный грязью и машинным маслом, держа в руках какой-то помятый букет и бутылку — в темноте коридора было не видно. Ему казалось, что он, наверное, слишком долго ждал, чтобы поверить, что Джед может так просто заявиться к нему после того скандала.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Series: Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177682
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Дальний Свет

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вдохновлен песней группы Ария «Дальний свет».

Октавиусу казалось, что это плод его фантазии. Что Джед не стоит сейчас у него на пороге, перемазанный грязью и машинным маслом, держа в руках какой-то помятый букет и бутылку — в темноте коридора было не видно. Ему казалось, что он, наверное, слишком долго ждал, чтобы поверить, что Джед может так просто заявиться к нему после того скандала. 

Но он заявился. И только когда Октавиус ткнулся носом Джеду в плечо, прижимаясь к холодной куртке, до него начало доходить, что это все на самом деле.

***

Казалось бы, что может быть общего у литературоведа, специализирующегося на зарубежных произведениях, и водителя-дальнобойщика. Да ничего по сути. Ничего, кроме отменного секса, душевной близости и верховой езды. Наверное, этого всего для общественности было мало, а для Джеда и подавно, он вскипал как вода на сковородке, вспыхивал как спичка, стоило только заикнуться о том, чтобы хотя бы съехаться. А потом уматывал в рейс. Не звонил неделями. Не потому что вредничал, а потому что гонял фуры в Канаду и едва ли не на Аляску, а там какая связь. А Октавиус каждый раз думал о том, что, наверное, Джеду не нужно все это. И наверное, он не приедет. А потом Джед звонил из дорожного кафе, оставлял километровые счета и через несколько недель появлялся на его пороге снова. 

Так было до этого раза. Они поругались перед самым его выездом. Октавиус просто не мог больше жить в режиме «я к тебе в гости, а жить домой», он не понимал этого. Он не понимал, почему Джед упорно продолжает жить в своем загородном доме довольно ветхой постройки. Если даже до работы, до работы и то ближе от Октавиуса. Не понимал, что не так. Джед упорно отказывался объяснять, а когда они снова начали этот разговор, и вовсе сказал, что ему надоело и он уходит. Раз Октавиус «не способен понять своим снобистским умом, то так уж и быть, он оставит его в покое». Так и сказал, «снобистским умом», вот он, значит, кем его считает. Снобом. Октавиус тогда напился, не вышел на работу, а потом и вовсе заболел. А от Джеда все не было вестей. 

Не знали ничего и на работе. Сказали, уехал в рейс. Прошло больше месяца, и ни одного звонка из придорожного кафе. Потом еще месяц. Началась зима. И тут он появляется у него пороге с замерзшими цветами.

Октавиус честно думал, что ему кажется.

Трезвый. На губах ни капли алкоголя. Сигарет тоже нет. Октавиус прижимает к себе уставшего небритого Джеда и улыбается вперемешку со всем ворохом чувств. Джед что-то бормочет про дорогу, про дальний свет и то, что он скучал, но Октавиус не слушает. Он успевает только закрыть дверь и целует, целует, целует, безнадежно пачкая свой дорогой халат и себя в машинном масле. 

А потом они идут вместе в душ. Потому что Джед замерз больше чем полностью и отогревать его приходится не только горячей водой, но и собой. А потом они занимаются сексом прямо в коридоре, ну как, сексом, дрочат друг другу, не наласкавшись в ванной, толкаясь ладонями. А потом Джед говорит «я бросил курить, потому что у тебя аллергия», и Октавиус чувствует, как внутри у него что-то ухает, потому что все серьезно. Все реально серьезно. 

И дыхание от этого перехватывает все сильнее. 

Они заваливаются в спальню, Октавиус сбрасывает свой халат, который и так болтается на одних рукавах, и замирает. Замирает потому, что Джед прижимает его к себе и молчит. Слышно, как бьется сердце, так тихо, словно пульсирует в ладонях, а он почти не дышит. Потому что кажется, если дышать громче, можно спугнуть момент.

— Я не мог позвонить, телефон потерял где-то, — хрипло говорит Джед. — Я знал, что ты злишься, что подумаешь, я специально…

— Где потерял?- выдыхает Октавиус, потому что надо цепляться за что-то реальное, чтобы его не накрыло сейчас этим щемящим чувством, не сейчас. Джед усмехается, грустно, почти сам себе и пожимает плечами.

— Да хер его знает, на трассе где-то. Там чуть авария не случилась, проклятые зайцы. Все нормально, все нормально, говорю. Только я всю кабину облазил, а его там и нет. А номер я не помню, адрес только…

Октавиус ловит его лицо в ладони, и целует, целует, целует, чувствуя, что его начинает попускать и становится проще дышать. Проще чувствовать, и касаться тоже проще. 

Они занимаются любовью на кровати, смятой в хлам — Октавиус спал, два часа ночи. И с непривычки немного тянет, но это даже приятно. Октавиус прижимает его к себе, путаясь пальцами в мокрых волосах — Джед оброс, сжимает ногами и отдается, потому что ему так хочется, им обоим так хочется. Джед его слышит, но крышу у него сорвало знатно, потому что кончают они едва ли не через несколько минут, и это больно и сладко одновременно. 

А потом их не попускает, хотя обычно вырубает с полоборота, а тут нет. Джед прижимает его к себе, и что-то шепчет, но Октавиус никак не может понять, что. Совсем не может, только обнимает в ответ и молчит. Молчит, пока не выдерживает и — в ответ на очередную тираду шепотом — снова ловит его лицо руками и выдыхает почти ему в губы:

— Я скучал…

Джеда срывает. Октавиус оказывается прижатым к кровати, его целуют взасос, почти имеют в рот языком, а рукой ласкают член, так что встает снова, и непонятно, от чего больше. Он вцепляется в Джеда обеими руками, отвечая, возбуждение идет на второй круг, накрывая мозги, и на сбивчивый шепот «Можно? Можно?» он только кивает и раздвигает ноги. Еще смазки, Джед толкается чуть резко, но Октавиусу самому хочется, хочется так, что он царапает Джеду плечи и стонет в голос, наплевав на соседей и свою репутацию. Стены картонные, боже, какой бред сейчас лезет в голову, почти сразу испаряясь, потому что этого не хватало ему несколько месяцев. Несколько долбаных месяцев.

Единения.

Джед кончает первым, раньше, чем Октавиуса накрывает, потом выходит и опускается вниз, обхватывая его член пальцами. Октавиус чувствует губы на своем члене и закусывает ладонь, так остро и неожиданно это ощущается. Джеда знатно накрыло, потому что подобное было у них нечасто, но сейчас, сейчас Октавиус захлёбывается воздухом, стонет в ладонь и ловит звезды на сетчатке, толкаясь ему в рот, сжимает простыни в кулаках. Второй раз накрывает остро, опустощающе, оргазм почти насухую, и вырубает сразу, едва он успевает убрать руку от губ. Кажется, Джед ложится рядом, кажется, Джед целует его в губы.

***

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе, почему я не могу уехать в город, — Джед утром разливает кофе, и они пьют его наспех. Потом едут, прямо в его фуре — оказывается, он бросил ее прямо у дома. Октавиус смотрит на начинающиеся поля, и на душе у него спокойно, как будто так и должно было быть. Единственный вопрос, почему Джед не рассказывал об этом раньше.

Но, замечая его немного неуверенный взгляд, понимает — думал, что Октавиус сочтет это ерундой. 

У Джеда конь, в пристройке, за ним смотрит сосед, пожилой мужчина. Конь радостно ржет, замечая Джеда, и осторожно прядет ушами, видя Октавиуса. Джед сразу сует ему сахар и яблоко и ведет знакомиться, пока Октавиус не передумал. Но он и не собирается передумывать.

— Забрал его на скотобойне,- говорит он немного смущенно и быстро. — Да не смотри ты так на меня, будто я сентиментальный дурак. Я просто не мог пройти мимо, я им заказ привез, а тут это. Неправильно кобылу покрыл, и его сдали, типа породу испортил. А у меня в детстве такой был, у дедушки… Так и живет теперь. И в город его никак.

Конь тяжеловес, у него огромные ноги. Октавиус гладит бархатный нос и думает, что им в таком случае делать. Коня в город никак, это и так понятно. А Джед мнется, будто и правда боится, что его сочтут дураком.

— Нам нужно обсудить это, — честно говорит Октавиус, наконец глядя на него. — Но ты мог сказать мне и раньше…

— Не мог, — прерывает его Джед, поднимая голову. — Я не знал, что у нас все серьезно… И нет,- перебивает он, видя, как вскинулся Октавиус. — Дело не в словах и не в том, сколько мы уже вместе, а в том, что мне самому нужно было понять, что все серьезно.

Октавиус кивает. Он чувствует, что разговор будет долгим. 

А конь ласково лезет ему в карман, выпрашивая булку и фыркая в пиджак. И кажется он просто рад их двоих видеть. И Октавиуса тоже. 

И тому внезапно становится ясно, что они точно со всем справятся. Нужно только обсудить, хотя бы капельку, и тогда определенно все получится.


End file.
